


Mistletoe

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing isn't something that's taught at the Chantry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Alistair hesitantly leaned forward to kiss the other Warden on the lips, breaking it off seconds before their lips could touch.

Daniella giggled. “Worried that the Maker is going to strike you down for kissing me?”

"I’ve never kissed anyone before," Alistair explained, his cheeks flushed, "I don’t want to mess up our first kiss."

Daniella beamed up at him. “Alistair, messing up our first kiss isn’t something you’re capable of doing.”

"You’ve only known me for a couple of months, Daniella," Alistair objected, "How can you be so certain?"

Daniella smiled. “Because I’ve seen how you fight darkspawn, my love.”

"What does that have to do with—" Alistair began to ask, but Daniella interrupted him by swiftly standing up on tiptoe and kissing him on the lips.

Though he had been caught off-guard by the kiss, Alistair was quick to respond by deepening the kiss, wrapping his arms around Daniella so that she wouldn’t fall backwards.

When they finally broke the kiss, Daniella was the first to regain her breath. “Maker, you’re perfect.”

Alistair chuckled. “Isn’t that my line?”

"It’s my line this time," Daniella smiled, "Wanna kiss again?"


End file.
